


It was no accident, I promise.

by volna (seductrce)



Series: What is this between us? [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Language, M/M, i think i should start tagging this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductrce/pseuds/volna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine try to figure out /what exactly/ this is between them. Who even knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was no accident, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of "No homo", because that is still one of my favorites. 
> 
> Idek what this is exactly.
> 
> Enjoy!?

Their first fake date was a lie.

They said it would be just a game and burger at Maji‘s. Like always. Nothing unusual.

Only that ever since that one time, they both knew that burger would lead to coming to Kagami‘s place to „play video games“ and that would definitely eventually lead to one of them on top of the other and clothes kinda gone.

They both knew this was how it was going to go and they both didn‘t say a word about it and it happened exactly like that and fucking hell, Kagami thought to himself, how could he be so dumb?

 

Their first real date happened another month later.

„Let‘s go out.“ Aomine said and Kagami almost spit out the mouthful of water he had just taken in.

„What? You mean like...“  

„I mean like, let‘s go watch a movie... together... or something.“

They went out to watch a movie. Aomine insisted on paying for the entire night and Kagami almost put his fist into Aomine‘s face but at least he got to choose the movie.

This date ended like all the fake ones before that, though, and Aomine‘s moans were way too loud for a public cinema restroom but for some reason that made everything even better.

 

The first time they had the talk, they both nearly lost it.

„Are we...“

„I don‘t know.“

„But...are we...“

„I don‘t fucking know, dude.“ 

„But...“ Kagami did not know what to say. They spend basically all their free time together and they fucked more often than was probably exactly necessary or healthy or _normal_. But did that mean...

„Kagami.“

„What.“

  „Kagami, what if we are actually dating.“

„Dude.“ 

„Kagami, I mean it. Fuck, how else do you call this?“

„Why are you asking me. How the fuck am I supposed to know. Doesn‘t dating mean, you like someone?“

As soon as those words hung between them, everything changed.

Aomine looked completely dumbstruck, starring at Kagami as if he was the ghost of his long dead great grandmother in ridiculous panties. Or something.

Kagami didn‘t even know what the fuck to think anymore.

Did he like Aomine? Like... _like_ like? N..N...Nnnnnyea? Maybe? Who the hell knew?

Who the hell knew? were, what a coincidence, Aomine‘s exact thoughts.

Did he, might he, could he, was he... haha no. He did not like like Kagami. He didn‘t even like Kagami. Right?  

He had had girlfriends before. This was nothing like having a girlfriend. This was... completely different (better) COMPLETELY DIFFERENT.

But for some reason Aomine could not look at Kagami right now. He just couldn‘t and that‘s why he got up and left and Kagami sat on his couch for hours lost in a existential high school crisis.

Fuck, he thought. Fuck. They fucked up. Literally. Fuck.

 

The second time they had the talk was somewhat more civilized. Probably. Not really. Whatever.

They had not talked since that last time. No one-on-ones. No burgers. No texts. No sex. Nothing.

„Aomine.“

Kagami had to be the first one to say something. This whole thing was completely childish and ridiculous (and he also kinda really needed Aomine making him sweat in every single way imaginable, but that was not the point).

„What.“  

„Aomine, come the fuck over already.“  

„I‘m infront of your door.“  

The doorbell rang.  
... Bastard.

Let‘s be honest, they didn‘t really talk. They just had the best fuck in a while and decided to just roll with whatever the hell this was between them while still panting heavily, lying on the entrance hall‘s floors.

 

The last time they had the talk was a year into a rather stable relationship, one you could call ... good. Healthy. Real.

„Kagami.“

„Hm?“

„Have I said ,I love you‘ already, today?“

„Hmm... I can‘t remember. Have you?“ 

Aomine let himself fall on top of Kagami who was sitting on the couch with the remote in his hands.

„I can‘t either.“

„Hmmm.“

„Kagami.“

„What?“

Kagami looked down to see Aomine so very close to him.

„I love you.“

„I know.“

Aomine‘s pout was still the best thing. Kagami closed the distance to put his lips on Aomine‘s lightly before pulling back.

„I love you, too.“

„I know.“

They spent that sunday watching movies and maybe making out lazily and maybe even having totally ordinary sunday afternoon sex.

There was no need for talks anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and please excuse any mistakes!


End file.
